Ordinary Days
by Akatana
Summary: After defeating Naraku, they can finally spend time together. And, standing at each other's side, they discovered that time passes fast enough for them to have fun along with their own company.


_**Here I am, once again. Well, Since I aint in my computer and i dont have the BTTP archives...I dinno what to do...So now I come out with a one shot story -.-**_

**_This one talks about the ordinary days that Inuyasha and Kagome have, after defeating Naraku. I dont think there's fluff here...neh, i dunno_**

**_Well, um, this little fic was inspired by two pics : the one on my profile and the other one, well, i'll give you the link at the end (DONT GO AT THE END RIGHT NOW! first read the fanfic!!!) See if you like this one! ..._**

* * *

They sat down on the green grass. They were located on a big field, and it was just the two of them, no one else, just them. 

She was leaning against his chest and he was leaning against a tree. The sun had risen hours ago and now it was almost at the top. He caressed her long and raven hair with one of his clawed hands. They had been there since the day before, and they slept in each other's arms. They woke up just when the sun was rising. Lately, they've been too lazy to just stand up and walk toward the far village behind them.

She closed her eyes and placed her arms around his waist as he put his own around her waist. And they lied on the ground.

"It's…kind of boring, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah…so, what do you want to do?" he asked her as a response.

"Hmmm…" The miko let go her arms from the boy's waist and turned her gaze to his golden eyes. They were still lying on the grass and their hair was toward every direction, lying on the ground, too. "I have no idea" she said after a long time. "I'm so bored and here is so calm I can hardly think of what to do" she shut her brown eyes.

"Then, I think I'll have to make sure you won't be so bored" A grin drew on his lips. He, as fast as he could, stood up and rolled up onto Kagome. Putting his arms in the sides of Kagome's head supporting his weigh so he would not smash her. He got near to her face.

Surprised by her haori-ed hanyou actions, Kagome blushed but let a weak smile. The silver haired boy's nose almost touching hers and her eyes staring at his, Inuyasha grinned again. He put off his hands from the grassed ground and began tickling her on her stomach. Kagome reacted too late before realizing what he was going to do. Her smile became to giggles and her giggles became to laugh, which grew more and more. "I-Inuyasha!" the uniformed girl exclaimed. She couldn't contain her laugh, so it made difficult to understand what she was saying.

"S-stop it!" She exclaimed, again. Her laugh did not end. She was moving from one side to the other, just to make him stop, but he would not let her. He grinned. She was holding his wrists to get them away from her stomach, and still, he would not let her. "Stop-" She laughed "-it!" she laughed even harder "Inu-Inuya-sha, stop-stop-it!" Her smile stopped for once. He had ended tickling her and he had let her rolled to his side, still laughing. He was laughing too, she could tell.

"Now, are you still bored?" the half-demon asked, looking back at her. She stared at him for a considered time. She got closer to him, enough just to touch her nose against his. Solemn, she answered him, "Yes" He rolled his eyes and sat down, she sure was not an easy woman to satisfy.

"Okay then," he started saying as his female companion too sat down "What is it that you want to do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She placed her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking hard. She looked at the sky for a few moments and after that, she looked back down to Inuyasha. She glanced on those amber eyes…and felt like submerging on them…_It's been almost a year since we got together..._It was not a wonder, it was a fact. Just a year ago, they had defeated Naraku, hardly, but they finally defeated him; and like a week after they got even closer than ever. Now, they were what Inuyasha called "youkai sealed mates". Since then, he had been by her side and her by his; both protecting each other like their own life. Her finger slipped from her face and disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. The thing was that she was his and he was hers. Forever. And that was what Kagome expected and wanted with all her heart.

She smiled, and responded the same answer she gave him before, "I still have no idea"

The inu-hanyou growled. He stood up, raising one arm to her, so his mate would stand up too. She gave him her right hand and let him help her to stand up. The sun was still at the top of the sky; it was shining, but not burning. The leafs of the Sacred Tree behind them were dancing with the blow of the wind. The sakura flowers were falling around the field and some disappeared in the horizon.

"Get your shoes off," he told her, stepping in front of her giving her his back "and get on my shoulder" He moved from right to left to let her get on him. Kagome, not knowing what to say, got her shoes off, hold them with her left hand and with Inuyasha's help got on the hanyou's shoulder. Second by that, the red haori-ed boy started to run fast and fast with the girl on his shoulder and his arm holding her thighs

"Now, hold on tight!" He shouted. After Kagome's nodding and feeling how she hold harder his haori, he gained speed and began jumping high, really, really high in the trees.

Kagome giggled at each high jump, and, her laugh, was music to his dog-like ears. He grinned and gained more and more speed. Once they got far enough from the Goshinboku and from the Inuyasha forest, Inuyasha's speed now lowered at each jump.

Inuyasha finally stopped. Kagome got off of his shoulder and put on her school shoes. She looked around; they were in a big green field, just like the one they left behind. But this one was without the God tree. From there, the sunset could be seen perfectly and there was a cliff at Kagome's far right. There was a forest ending, which she recognized as the Inuyasha forest.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and pulled her with him. "Are you still bored?" He suddenly asked. Kagome smiled, convincing Inuyasha that she was about to say 'No'. But she did not. And, once more, she said, "Yes" He rolled his eyes. He hesitated and then they kept walking.

They walked thru the field for who knows how much time, until the hanyou stopped and so the girl. The sunset was on. They looked at it, still holding hands.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she said, looking at the gorgeous paradise. Far, far away, were a bunch of trees and flowers were everywhere. The grass danced as the wind pulled it into the sun's way. Some sakura blossoms flew in the air and the leafs made company with the flowers. The fresh air blowing around and the rustic scent invaded the whole area.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Her hair was messy and her chocolate eyes were still glaring at the setting sun. Till she changed of scenario and glared into her mate's eyes.

He pulled the glance away, blushing lightly. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He picked her up in bridal style and sat down. "It's not such as beautiful as you are, Kagome" he hissed on her ear.

Like in the morning, he began to caress his Kagome's hair and to nuzzle her neck. He then started kissing her cheek…and lowered to her neck…and followed to her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes at his touching and relaxed her body, which was lying on the half-demon's body. He put his arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach. He kept kissing her neck and Kagome's eyes were still shut at his lips' touch. "Animal" she told him. And he stopped licking her neck.

"Now, are you still bored?" He sounded tired of asking the same question more than twice. She sighed contently, "No"

"Good" he sighed, too. "We better get back before the others-"

"No" Kagome cut him.

"Let's stay here. One more night. Please" she begged him.

"Ok. For me, well, I'm just fine" He said to her, looking at her with his seductive smile.

She smiled. She opened her eyes and leaned to kiss him fully on his lips. He returned the kiss and pushed her closer with his arms on her back. Her scent surrounded his nose and his senses concentrated on her and only her.

They pulled away and returned to their original position. The moon was now on the sun's place. The stars were shining brightly and its shine was reflected on Kagome's hair. Inuyasha loved that. The bunch of trees far away looked purely dark and the petals of the flowers were closed. The Inuyasha Forest was obscure, too.

Inuyasha's eyes closed slowly…the last thing he saw before falling asleep was his lovely sleeping Kagome…Once again, they slept on each other's arms.

* * *

**_Aaaannnd finished! I really liked this one...even though its short, but what the heck_**

**_Also, the link of one of the picture is this one:_** youkaiyume dot deviantart dot com slash art slash Inuyasha-Jump-55691528

_**Sooooooooo the review bottom bellow it's waiting for you! Come on, I know you want to...deep inside you really want to...go ahead...NOW! no pressure!**_


End file.
